Five Music Inspirations
by AvidAkiraReader
Summary: All songs belong to their rightful owners! Multiple stories, different times, nothing really goes together! K  for some reasons!


**Christmas Music Shuffle!**

**Bah, I don't own anything.**

**They each have different genres, but I think that's what makes it so unique!**

**::**

**1. Whatcha Say by Jason Derulo**

**Warning: There is an innuendo in here. Skip this one if you don't wanna listen to it.**

**Plus, at 5:00 AM in the morning, don't wake up Samus and DON'T call her fat on accident. **

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Samus roared at Ike, who was currently cowering behind a couch.

"I didn't mean it!" Ike whined. "It was an accident! Give me a chance!"

"LIKE HECK I'M GIVING YOU ANOTHER CHANCE!" Samus yelled. "YOU CALLED ME FAT, GREIL! YOU ARE DEAD! DO YOU HEAR ME? DEAD!"

Ike flinched when he saw Samus pick up her arm cannon and attach it on her arm.

"Samus, what are you doing?" He asked warily. Walking backwards, he reached the door and reached for the handle while looking at Samus.

"This!" Samus smirked, and started to charge a bright sphere of energy. Ike paled and began to struggle to open the door.

Unfortunately, the door was locked.

At the end, many of the residing Smashers heard the yell of, "EAT MY BRIGHT BLUE SHINING BALLS!", and Zelda's shriek because her floor came tumbling down.

Not to mention Link's yell because his window had shattered into a hundred pieces, letting icy wind and snowflakes go into his room.

At least Ike learned not to call Samus fat anymore, especially if he wants her to be happy on Christmas morning.

**2. Alice in Wonderland- Alice's Theme- Danny Elfman**

Zelda formed a fireball through her hands and held it while scanning the icy forest around the Smash Mansion. "Where in the world are you Link!" She yelled. It was snowing for Nayru's sake, and Link was gone!

Thinking she heard a sound, she shot the fireball towards the frozen lake. A roar of anger came after it. Oops. She shouldn't have thrown it there, and Akira was at her winter vacation with Candi and Avakris…

"Oh crud." Zelda muttered and transformed into Sheik. Beginning to jump away, Sheik tried to run away from the lake before the leviathan and at the same time get to the Mansion.

Rayquaza shot out of the ice as Sheik was is midair. Opening his claw, he clenched Sheik's thin body in his hands and grinned.

"WILL SOMEBODY HELP!" Sheik yelled. A green blur came darting out of the forest at her call.

Link shot an arrow at the beast, and followed the blow with a swing of his sword.

"The end." Link grinned, and pushed the beast back into the lake. "All in the day's work of the Hero!" Link whistled a merry tune and started to go back to the Mansion.

"Oi!" Sheik yelled. Frozen in his tracks, literally, Link slowly turned his frightened blue eyes towards Sheik's. "Uh…Hi?" He said timidly as a angry Sheik began to stalk towards him. Link had forgotten that she dropped once he had shot the arrow.

Truly, this was a _merry_ Christmas.

**3. Young Forever (feat. Mr. Hudson) - Jay-Z**

Lucas noticed Red looking depressed…Wait what? DEPRESSED? How could you be depressed on Christmas? Approaching the Pokémon trainer cautiously, Lucas asked, "Why do you look gloomy today? This IS Christmas season! The season of joy!"

Red pulled a face, and replied, "Lucas, I'm turning into a TEENAGER! Two years ago I would've been glad! Now I feel weird…" Lucas gaped at his friend.

"Dude! At least you're not an adult!" Lucas tried to cheer up Red. Raising an eyebrow, Red suspiciously asked, "What do you have against adults?"

Here, Lucas sweat dropped. "OK, forget I even said that. What matters is that it's Christmas! Open your presents! Live your life!" Lucas replied heatedly.

Red knitted his eyebrows together. "Are you saying I don't enjoy my life?" He asked. Lucas dropped into a ground and groaned.

"I'm trying to tell you that you're always going to be YOUNG!" Lucas cried out impatiently. "Even if you're as old as Ganon, you could still be considered as young if you ACT YOUNG! YOU ARE ACTING LIKE A GRANDPA RIGHT NOW, RED. SO I SUGGEST YOU START PICKING UP YOUR MOOD BEFORE I LAUNCH YOU STRAIGHT INTO THE MOUTH OF RAYQUAZA!"

Red picked at his ear. "Ok, I get it! Just stop yelling!" Sighing to himself, Red hid a grin and walked out with his friend to see the presents.

After all, we are young forever, especially on Christmas.

**4. Face Down- The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

"Why do you love him?" Marth said in frustration, when he was helping Zelda up again. She was crying, and she had obtained a new bruise.

"He's not good for you Zelda!" the Prince of Altea rubbed his temples. "Do you hear me?"He demanded.

"It's, it's, it's because I love him…" Zelda whispered tearfully. Marth carried Zelda to her room, and unlocked the door.

Laying her down on the bed, Marth took a chair and sat in it. "It's Christmas and he STILL can't contain himself!" He muttered. Looking over at Zelda, he saw that she was now sleeping, not peacefully though, from what he saw.

Tears still marked her cheeks, and she had curled up into a fetal position.

"Dammit Zelda…" Marth mumbled, and gazed out the window. It was snowing pure, white snowflakes outside.

Marth glanced at Zelda's prone form, and whispering silently to himself, he said, "But I love you…."

Tears marked Zelda's royal blue sheets, and Marth swiftly left her room, before saying, "Merry Christmas Zelda."

**5. Accidentally in Love- Counting Crows**

"GAH! SAMUS! MOVE!" Snake yelled as he dashed down the hallway, away from an angry Peach.

"SOLID SNAKE! GET OVER HERE YOU-!" Peach roared, and darted after the mercenary.

Snake was fake-sobbing, "Oh my God, CAN'T YOU LET ME OFF OF THE CLEANING CREW FOR CHRISTMAS!"

Samus blinked at the events, and noticed that Snake was about to crash into her. Frozen with surprise, Samus stood there, and Snake knocked her over to the ground. Snatching her hand, Snake pulled Samus up and started to run again.

Roaring with laughter in the inside, Samus followed him willingly, and soon started to pull HIM towards the door since she was faster.

When they were ten feet away from the door, Snake was about to kick it, but stopped when he saw Samus pull out her whip and whipped the door out of its hinges.

'AND INTO THE WINTER WONDERLAND WE GO!' Snake thought happily, and spun Samus around while the snow was falling.

Ah the Christmas joys…

::

**Humbug. I put my mp3 on shuffle, but I still skipped a few (**_**a lot) **_**of songs because some wouldn't make sense in the Christmas theme. **

**Yes, I hear you calling me a hypocrite because I typed number 4. So be quiet and you might hear why I did. I did it…because I could.**

…

**MWHAHAHA! If you fell for that, you have GOT to be kidding me.**

**Number 4 actually has a question in it though. Such as: 'Who the heck is the guy?'**

**I will leave that to your imaginations, my readers!**

**Fun Fact: I had to repeat each song at least **_**three**_** times to get some type of idea in my head.**

**Dear God, let this be good enough to earn a review.**

**RER! Read, Enjoy, Review! Oh yeah, criticize on anything! EXCEPT NUMBER FOUR. IT FIT THE SONG, ALRIGHT?**

**Merry Christmas!**


End file.
